


Haikyuu!! One-Shots

by plskashootme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, College, Fashion Designer Azumane Asahi, First Kiss, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, kissy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plskashootme/pseuds/plskashootme
Summary: Just a place to keep all the shit that starts up in my head before I'm about to fall asleep -.-Be sure to give kudos or a comment if you like them!! It means the whole world when I get comments! I always try to reply!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 9





	Haikyuu!! One-Shots

"K-Kageyama…? What- what do you think?"

_What do I think? What do I think?!_

"Pfft, I don't know, they're alright." Hinata visibly relaxes when he gets an answer. Strange. Tobio didn't think he would be so stressed over whether or not he liked it glasses. What a silly thing to be worried about. "Can you see any better?" _Really? Idiot. That's the whole reason he got glasses, isn't it? To see better?_

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, everything is a lot clearer now, maybe we can work on more complicated plays now that I can see better! I was thinking about-" Aaand now he's off rambling again. Cute.

It seemed as the days passed that Kageyama kept finding more and more things about Hinata he was calling cute, or thinking of as cute. Maybe he was biased. Probably. They'd only _just_ started dating. Maybe Kageyama only finds everything cute because they're in that 'puppy love' phase in the beginning. Maybe that'll fade and Hinata will be just as annoying as before. He doubted it. A majority of Kageyama disliking Hinata for so long probably came from his little crush. a crush that frustrated him daily until he blurted it out angrily during another fight. _"Because I have a crush on you, dumbass!"_ That's what he had screamed. Never did Tobio think that one sentence, eight words, would terrify him so deeply into his very core. But it had happened, and he'd froze, they all had, the whole team, Ukai, Takeda, all of them. Until Kageyama ran off and hinata was right on his heels screaming his own ridiculous confession.

That's how everything had been with them from the start. Loud and passionate, no matter what emotion was in charge. Maybe that's why Tobio was thrown off now, a couple weeks into their relationship, when the adrenaline settled more and more and the crashing waves... calmed. Not stilled, because when a relationship's waves still, that's when you know that something's wrong, no. Theirs calmed. The... business, the movement was still there, of course. Only when it stills completely is there a problem. But Kageyama didn't know that. He'd never had a relationship before, much less been _friends_ with someone like Hinata yet here he is. Wearing his heart on his sleeve for a boy he once wanted to destroy, in any way possible. Nothing says enemies to lovers quite like that, huh?

"Kageyama?" The soft voice slashes through his thoughts, stopping them from spiraling out longer than they had. Tobio smiles.

"Yeah, Hinata?" Their eyes meet and eye contact is made once more, the setter's mind no longer occupied elsewhere but now on his adorable boyfriend in his new glasses.

"I asked if you think I should get a pair of athletics glasses like Tsukishima has so mine don't get beat up or broken." The ginger's hands are finding Kageyama's and dammit if the dork's hands aren't the _smallest_ things ever. He gladly holds them as he hums.

"I think so, yeah. Tsukishima is on the front lines a lot as a defensive blocker, his strong suit, and you're on the front lines as an offensive spiker, _your_ strong suit. You both could come head-on into contact with a volleyball or worse, another player. We, _I,_ don't need you getting yourself hurt, alright?" He gives him a stern, 'worried boyfriend' face that gets the point across although Hinata kisses him over it moments later.

The stern face returns and this time as he dodges the kiss (he'll make up for it later) to ensure his boyfriend understands him. "I'm serious, Hinata. No getting hurt out there, watch yourself."

The redhead smiles at how much his boyfriend worries about him. "Okay, Kageyama, I promise I'll watch myself and be more careful." 

_Now_ Tobio accepts the kiss and effortlessly picks up the 5'2" man, sweeping him out of the living room and down the hall to their bedroom. 

"You better keep that promise, Shouyou."

Hinata kisses him again though the wide grin plastered onto the pale face threatens to ruin that entirely, _somehow_ he just grins wider. "I promise, _King_."  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware Hinata could wear contacts instead of his glasses during games. Please bare with him he is smol and very very dum dum sometimes.


End file.
